


Neither Jedi

by Rlillies



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Slavery, Padme being a mom, SO MUCH FLUFF, except Palpatine, hes going to die idk how yet, you know i might just give palp corona
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rlillies/pseuds/Rlillies
Summary: The aftermath of everything with Barriss and the order seemed to happen all at once yet simultaneously slow as Bantha. Ahsoka stood on the platform connecting to the Jedi temple, overlooking most of Upper Coruscant.Anakin calls out to his padawan, “Ahsoka wait!” The padawan in question turns around, expecting her former master to try to talk her out of leaving the order. “Ahsoka, I need to talk to you.”Ahsoka hesitantly asks “I’m not changing my mind master, I'm leaving the order.”“I’m not going to ask you to come back to the order, I’ve..” Anakin pauses, trying to draw up the strength to do something that he has been waiting years to do and say. “I’ve decided to leave the order with you.”----------Basically, a 'what if Anakin left the Order with Ahsoka'Loosely based off of a tumblr post I saw
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 144





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this is the tumblr post in case anyone is interested  
> https://motherofclones.tumblr.com/post/170095417370/anakin-leaves-the-order-with-ahsoka

The aftermath of everything with Barriss and the order seemed to happen all at once yet simultaneously slow as Bantha. Ahsoka stood on the platform connecting to the Jedi temple, overlooking most of Upper Coruscant. 

Anakin calls out to his padawan, “Ahsoka wait!” The padawan in question turns around, expecting her former master to try to talk her out of leaving the order. “Ahsoka, I need to talk to you.” 

Ahsoka hesitantly asks “I’m not changing my mind master, I'm leaving the order.” Anakin looks like he is going to speak up and say something to her, but she keeps going. “The Council doesn’t trust me, how am I supposed to trust them?” 

“You know I believed you Ahsoka, I always will,” Anakin steps forward, comes almost toe-to-toe with his former Padawan. “I’m not going to ask you to come back to the order, I’ve..” Anakin pauses, trying to draw up the strength to do something that he has been waiting years to do and say. “I’ve decided to leave the order with you.” 

Ahsoka is stunned, she expected that Anakin would try to convince her to stay with the order and stay with him and Obi-wan, not that he would leave _with_ her. Yes, Ahsoka knew that he had something going on with Senator Amidala, something much less professional than what they try to play it off as. 

“I… you? What?” 

“I’m going to leave the order with you. I couldn’t stand how they didn’t believe you, and I’ve been thinking about leaving for a plethora of years.” 

“Anakin, no. You can’t leave the order! If we both leave who will take over the 501st? We can’t leave them with any other Jedi General.” Anakin stops at that, he hasn’t thought about his men. What will happen to them if both him and Ahsoka leave? Will Obi-wan take over? Or another Jedi? Either way, a different Jedi wouldn’t be able to handle his clones, his brothers. 

“The clones will be okay, they can handle it. And if not, we can figure something out for them. What we need to do know, is go talk to the Council. Let them know that we are leaving and that our men will need a new General.” Anakin pauses again, about to tell Ahsoka something that he hasn’t out right told anyone about other than Chancellor Palpatine. “Snips, before we go to the council, I need to tell you something about Padme and I.”

Ahsoka reaches out and grabs Anakin’s arm in support, “I know Anakin, I’ve known for a while. You and Padme aren’t exactly subtle about anything.” 

Anakin steps back in shock, “You, you’ve known?” 

The Togruta chuckles and looks up at Anakin. “I’m pretty sure all of the 501st knows, and Obi-wan most likely knows as well.” 

* * *

The former Jedi and Apprentice walk through the halls of what used to be their entire life. Both of them with a confident stride, with a false face of bravery on their faces. When they come upon the door to the council room, they stop and look at each other. Confidence and comfort floods their force bond, wrapping around each other in support and familial love for one another. 

“Snips, I’ll do the talking” 

Ahsoka scoffs, “Are you sure you want to do the talking? That may do more harm than good Skyguy.” 

With a smirk on his lips, her master sends her a playful glare. “Yeah, yeah. I know I have a great reputation as a negotiator, but I’m older than you and therefore I have more responsibility. So I’m taking charge.” 

With that, the duo open the large doors to the council room, unknowing if the council are meeting already or not. They walk into the room, and most of the council members are there, including Obi-Wan, and the ones that are not there physically are there instead as a holoprojection. 

Anakin steps a few feet further in than Ahsoka, drawing in every Master’s attention onto him. He clears his throat and stands up straighter. “Masters, we’ve come to discuss our standing in the order.” 

Mace Windu raises an eyebrow, that however being his only facial reaction. On the other hand, Obi-Wan sat straighter in his chair, he seemed to be on the edge of his seat, anticipating and worried about what his Padawan and Grand-Padawan are planning on doing. 

Yoda is the first one of the Master’s to speak up and say something in response, “Leave the order, want you?” 

Anakin’s eyes widen, simultaneously shocked and not surprised. Yoda has always seemed to know more than what he leads on. 

“Uh, yeah… we actually do”

Mace’s face actually morphs into a semi-surprised face. “ _If_ you and your Padawan leave the order, you do know that you will no longer be a General or Commander to the Republic Army and will not be financially supported by the Jedi Order.” 

Ahsoka finally steps forward, not letting Anakin talk for her anymore. “We know we will not have access to the Order’s funds, and we know we will no longer be a Commander and General in the Republic Army. What we are truly worried about is our Clones.” She pauses, looks back at Anakin. He nodded at her to continue. 

She took a deep breath and stood up straighter, “We are worried about who will take over the 501st?” 

Master Yoda rubs his chin, “Hmm, problem, that is”. 

For the first time the entire meeting with Anakin and Ahsoka, Obi-Wan speaks up. “I would be willing to take on the 501st.” 

All of Obi-Wan’s fellow Master’s turned their heads to him. Some were glad that he took that responsibility away from possibly them, and the other half were wondering if it was even practical for Obi-Wan to be a General to two sections of the Republic Army.

“We will decide the 501st fate once you two leave.” Says Master Plo Koon. “For now we need to understand why both of you are leaving the order.” 

Once Plo Koon refers to both of them is when Anakin and Ahsoka switch from Ahsoka speaking to Anakin. Anakin starts to mildly radiate anxiety through his and Ahsoka’s bond, being absolutely terrified of telling the Council his long guarded secret. 

Anakin takes in one more deep, attempting to ground himself in the Force, to feel his connection, to become centered. “I am assuming the Council understands why Ahsoka is leaving, for her trust in the Jedi Order has been destroyed.” When Anakin brings up the recent events involving Ahsoka and the Council, many of the Master’s faces seem to darken a shade or so out of embarrassment or regret. Most likely both. 

“Yet you may be asking why I am wanting to join her in leaving. Well, I am… uhh” Anakin gets hit by a wave of nervousness, he desperately wants to wring his hands in his robes, but he knows he mustn’t. 

“I'M MARRIED.” He blurts out, looking down at his feet afraid of the out lash. 

Once he says his little announcement. The council room seems to explode. The Jedi Master’s exclaimed out in disbelief. Discussing amongst themselves the absurdities that Anakin's marriage has flown underneath for who-knows how long. 

Mace finally speaks up, asking the question that every Jedi in the room was asking themselves. “And for how long has this been going on? Young Skywalker?” 

Anakin finally looks up at Obi-Wan, the first time since he has dropped the bomb on the council. He finds understanding in his former Masters eyes, like he knew all along, which conflicts with the disappointment radiating through their bond. While Anakin was in his head, the Jedi Masters were expecting an answer to their question. Ahsoka, still by his side, nudged him with her elbow. Finally Anakin comes back to the present. 

“Since… right after Geonosis.” He pauses, shifts back and forth from his right foot to his left. “Padme and I got married right after Geonosis. We fell in love while I was her protection detail, and after the near-death experience that was Geonosis we decided to get married privately on Naboo.” 


	2. The Call

After the bomb of how long Anakin has been married. The Jedi masters explode even more than after his first bomb was dropped. Every Jedi in the hall wore surprised faces, except for his former Master, and the Great Master Yoda. Who both look like they expected him to come forward with this eventually. 

“Married, I knew. For how long, I did not.” Yoda spoke first, out of all of the masters in the room. 

“I apologize Masters… well, actually, I don’t apologize for feeling love and acting on it. I apologize for not coming forward sooner, I just never felt as if I was able to.” After Anakin said that, he felt full shock come through his bond from Obi-Wan. Obviously Anakin has realized at this point that he (and most likely Padme) will be needing to have a talk with Obi-Wan about being sorry for not telling him before all this has gone down. 

Getting out of his chair, Yoda hobbles over to Anakin and Ahsoka. “Leave the Jedi, you must. With hard feelings, there is not.” 

Mace Windu gives Yoda a small shocked face, surprised that the duo aren’t getting more of a reprimand. Mace corrects himself however, and instructs the ex-Jedi duo out of the Councils room. “You two may return to your rooms to collect your belongings, and you may keep your lightsabers. We will send a holo or messenger to come get you when we are ready to talk about if you might still be involved in the Republic's Army, and what will happen to the 501st.” 

After Mace is done talking, he has corralled the duo out of the room and into the hall. Anakin and Ahsoka look at each other when the door closes. They start walking to their shared Padwan-Master room.

Anakin finally speaks up, “I guess I need to call Padme, update her on everything.” 

Ahsoka looks at him and sighs. “You know Master, you really are a mess.” Anakin scoffs at her. “I will pack most of our stuff while you holo-call her. She should be free at this time.” 

Once they get to their room, Ahsoka heads towards her section to begin packing. She most definitely won’t be planning on snooping when Anakin calls Padme. 

Anakin quickly strides to his bedside table and pulls out his holocommuter. He double checks that it is programmed to his Angels' channel before he calls. Once he hits the correct sequence of buttons, Padme’s image comes to life in front of him. 

The first thing she says when she fully connects is out of concern for her beloved husband. “Ani? Is everything okay? We didn’t schedule a call?” 

Anakin smiles, his sweet wife loves him and cares for him so much. “Everything is… going to be okay.” 

Her frown seems to deepen. “Going to be okay?” 

“I… uh…” Anakin tips his head down out of shame. “I may have told the council that I am married.” At this point Anakin’s face is a deep shade of pink, out of pure shame. 

Her face softens, seeming to understand what her husband needs her as a support system and not to work against him. “Oh Ani, why? I know you are impulsive, but what made you need to tell the Council without talking to me first?”. 

Anakin looks up, finally looking at his wife in her holo-eyes. Even through the holoprojection her eyes hold such extreme emotion and love for him. He looks off towards Ahsoka’s part of their shared room, remembering what this is all for. His padawan that he has grown to love like a daughter. 

“You know everything going on with the Council and Ahsoka?” Padme nodded her head, her face becoming softer with concern and, is that a touch of anger? “After everything, she decided to leave the order.” 

Anakin double checks to make sure that Ahsoka isn’t listening. “And I didn’t want her… No. I  _ couldn’t  _ let her go out on her own. She is still a teenager, even though she has been a Commander in this war for almost as long as the war has been going on. She is only 17, that is too young for her to be out on her own. In  _ Coruscant  _ no less.” 

Padme finally smiles, understanding that both her husband, and her surrogate daughter are safe, and are most likely coming home. “And I am to assume that I should be expecting you and Ahsoka in  _ our  _ apartment?” 

‘ _ Our _ ’, Anakin likes the sound of that. The realization that he is no longer a Jedi hits him. He can be married to Padme with no repercussions, he can live with his wife. He can own things and have credits. There is nothing stopping him from living the life that he always dreamed about as a slave child. Nothing stopping him from living the life his Mother always dreamed for him. 

He smiles in turn, and nods. “We will be there within the next hour my love.” 

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of our lives together, truly spend our life together, as a family.” Padme smiles, then her holoprojection shuts off and she disappears. 

Anakin leans down to pick up the comm. Once he straightens back up, he does a mental check of everything he needs to pack. His tinkering tools, some droid parts that he has been working on, a star fighter toy that Obi-Wan got him when he first joined the Order as a Padawan. And a few other collectibles that Anakin has accumulated over the years. 

Once his stuff is packed in a rucksack, he walks out of his section of the room to find Ahsoka. He walks around the corner and finds her leaning against the wall leading to his area. She seems to have a faint trail of tears down her cheeks. She quickly wipes them away and spins around on her heel and quickly takes a few steps forward.

“Snips… were you listening to me talk to Padme?” He smiles, knowing the truth without even needing to use their bond. 

“I… uh…” She stops walking, “I would never Skyguy!” 

“Uh huh, sure you wouldn’t.” He smiles. “Do you have everything you need snips?”

She nodded her affirmative, gesturing to her matching rucksack bag. Her bag seems to be almost half the size of Anakins. 

“Alright Snips, we are going to have to walk a little bit to get to my hidden speeder. And before you ask, no I did not steal it.” Ahsoka scoffs, disbelieving her former Master. “Hey! I heard that scoff Missy. Anyways, I made the speeder in my last few years as a Padawan. I used to sneak off and do pod racing in the lower levels.” 

Ahsoka finally speaks up, “Master, did you mean it when you told Padme that you left the order for me? Because you couldn’t leave me out on my own in Coruscant?” 

Anakin just nods his answer. “We need to go, I told Padme we will be at the apartment in an hour, and it is a fifteen minute fly from where the speeder is. 


	3. The Talk

Padme is already out on the balcony by the time Anakin parks it. The entire fly over Ahsoka has been uncharacteristically quiet in the passenger seat. Once they finally are fully landed, Ahsoka jumps out of the speeder and speed walks to Padme. 

Padme pulls the young Togruta into her arms. She looks up at Anakin and silently motions for him to go into their room to put his stuff away, permanently. Once her husband is out of ear shot, she slowly starts to lead Ahsoka to the couch nearby. 

The Senator and former Jedi sit down side-by-side, when Ahsoka finally speaks up in a quiet whisper. “I'm sorry, Padme. I'm so sorry.” 

Padme’s eyes go wide in shock. Shock that Ahsoka would feel as if anything right now is her fault. “Oh no, Ahsoka sweetie, you have absolutely nothing to apologize for.” 

Ahsoka, for no matter how strong of a young woman she is. She is still a teenager with temperamental hormones, and intense feelings of guilt. The young former Jedi looks up at Padme, and she starts to cry. All the frustration and sadness that she has bottled up comes out all at once. 

Sniffling, Ahsoka starts trying to explain herself. “I’m” - sniffle- “I’m sorry Anakin” -sniffle- “Anakin felt the need to tell the Council about your relationship for me.” Tears keep running down her face while trying to get out her guilty admission to Padme. 

Padme reaches her hand up to wipe away Ahsoka’s tears. Gently rubbing her cheek. “Ahsoka, sweet-heart. You have nothing to feel sorry about. Especially with Anakin.” She lightly smiles down at the young girl. “You know how impulsive that man could be. In fact, I’m surprised it took him this long to tell the Council, on purpose or accident.” 

Ahsoka gives a half-hearted chuckle and lightly smiles. “I know, but he didn’t have to leave the order specifically for me. I would have-” Ahsoka gives a little sniffle again. Crying less, but still crying. “-been fine on my own.” 

“Ahsoka, you know that Anakin loves you, that  _ I  _ love you.” Ahsoka looks back up at Padme. “He loves you so much, and he was never meant to be a Jedi. At least not the type of Jedi that the Order would expect of him. He is a good man that has such a huge heart that never stops feeling love, and never stops wanting to protect the ones that he loves. Which includes you.” 

At that moment, Threepio waddles in with his usual air of robot-anxiety. “Oh Mistress Tano!” He throws his arms up in the air. “I wasn’t expecting you! I shall go prepare you a classic Togruta dish!” Just as quickly Threepio entered, he waddled into the kitchen connected to the living room. 

The two women chuckle together at Threepio’s predictable behavior. After Threepio disappears into the kitchen, Anakin reappears from the hallway leading to the bedrooms. He walks out wearing different clothes than he entered in. Instead of his dark Jedi robes, he is wearing sleeping pants that he left over at Padme’s, and a classic white shirt. 

Padme offers her hand out to him, to join her and Ahsoka on the couch. He quickened his pace to go and sit next to his wife. Once he sits down, he wraps his metal arm around Padme’s dainty waist, and puts his flesh arm out to Ahsoka. As an offering of comfort to his ex-Padawan. 

She takes and grips his hand, hard. “Anakin, can you tell Ahsoka that she must not feel bad about you leaving the order?” 

Anakin looks at his wife in shock, then turns his head to look directly at Ahsoka with an equal amount of shock on his face.

“Snips, you know I was never one to really follow the Jedi code. I am way too attached to you, to Obi-Wan, Padme, and even Artoo.” Anakin pauses for a second, realizing that in their rush to get out of the Jedi and temple they forgot to get Artoo. “I uh… I was bound to leave the Jedi one way or another. Better to leave this way than say, turn to the dark side.” 

Padme and Ahsoka chuckle at the suggestion of Anakin turning, knowing that he has too much empathy and compassion to turn to the dark side. Anakin gives a little smirk as well, knowing that idea to be absurd, but he is glad he got Ahsoka to smile. 

Threepio waddles back into the living room, with an announcement of dinner being ready. “Mistress Padme and Ahsoka! Master Anakin! I have prepared a very late dinner!” 

The trio look at each other with small smiles on their faces. They all stand up and start on their way to the kitchen to eat the food the droid has prepared for them. 

  
  
  


After the dinner, Padme takes Ahsoka to one of the three guest rooms that she has in her apartment. “This will be your room for however long you desire to stay here. And Ahsoka,” Padme stops walking and grabs her arm. “You are welcomed here for as long as Anakin and I live here.” 

“Thank you Padme. I honestly don’t know what I would without you Anakin.” Ahsoka gives Padme a hug goodnight, she then walks into her room and closes the door behind her with the force. Padme still stands at her door for a few minutes after the young girl closes her door. 

Finally, Anakin comes up behind her and pulls her into his chest. He buries his face into her neck, breathing in her scent of home and love. She leans back into him, all her stress of the day seeming to leave her body in one big sigh.

“Lets go to bed love, we’ve had a long day.” Padme whispers, gripping her husband's hands on her stomach. He just nods his head, still tucked into the spot between her neck and shoulder. She smiles to herself, no matter how tough her husband is on the front lines. He will always be soft with her. Soft and carefree. 

She turns around in his arms, saying nothing, and grabs his forearms. She slides her hands down his arms to his hands. Once she grabs his hands, she looks up at him. He looks absolutely exhausted, like he hasn’t slept in a few days. Which quite honestly may be true. He has been undeniably busy with the Ahsoka-Barriss situation, most likely unable to sleep. Her husband has also admitted to her he almost never sleeps when he is not with her. 

They slowly walk towards her room, now  _ their _ room. Once in, Padme turns around, her back to Anakin. “Ani can you help me take my dress off?” She usually has Threepio or Sabe help her take off her more complicated dresses, sometimes even the simple ones if she is feeling tired. The dress she is wearing is a simple red, cape-gown. Normally, she would have been able to unzip it herself, but since her husband is here. She knows Anakin prefers to work with his hands, and even though the dress only has a simple zipper and a few buttons. 

Anakin doesn’t say anything, but he reaches out and gently holds her waist. He moves his metal hand to the first few buttons near her neck. Once he undoes them, he moves onto the zipper. The ex-Jedi slowly moves the zipper down. When he exposes more of her back, he peppers kisses down her spine. Padme hums in response to Anakin's ministrations, shiver running up her back. She feels her husband smile on his lips that are connected to her mid-spine. Once he fully removes her dress, she steps out of it. 

Her dress pools around her ankles, she being in only her breast band and underwear. Anakin moves back up to be face level with his wife. He leans his forehead against hers, and just stands there and soaks in her quiet force presence. Even though she may not be force-sensitive. Anakin’s own connection to the force and connection to her is strong enough to give Padme her own quiet force presence. 

She smiles and reaches her hand up to stroke her beloved Ani’s cheek. Finally, she breaks the silence that has been between them since they entered their room. “I am so proud of you.” 

Anakin opens his eyes wide with shock. Not expecting his wife to break the silence that was going on. He leans into her hand, craving her touch. When he finally kisses her, just a simple kiss conveying his overwhelming love for his wife. None of the quick, hurried kisses that they exchange on the small amounts of time they have to themselves. But a slow kiss full of overwhelming love between them. Anakin grips Padme’s waist, his metal fingers gripping her waist, feeling as if he let go she would disappear. His flesh hand lands on her neck, gently caressing her nape. Padme’s hands gently cradle his face, both of her thumbs rubbing his cheeks. 

They finally separate, their lips coming apart, they both smile. Anakin steps back a foot or so, and sheds his shirt. Padme reaches a hand out to stop him. “Ani, no. Not tonight, you need to sleep.” 

He doesn't answer, but just offers her the night-shirt that he was wearing. She smiles, seeing what he meant by taking off his shirt. She takes off her breast band quickly, and throws her husband's shirt on. The shirt sits on her like a short dress, their size difference coming to a truth every time she puts on one of his shirts. 

She drags him to the bed, and pushes him back onto the dozens of pillows. Once he lands, he looks back at them and throws them away with the force. Only leaving four pillows on, instead of the dozen. She chuckles in response to his blatant force use. 

She sits on the edge of the bed, her back to him. Her hair is still in a somewhat elaborate series of braids. She feels her husband sit up and move to her back, his hands move up to untangle her hair and pull them out of the braids. Once her braids are out, he pulls her back into his chest. 

They fall down together on the bed. Padme’s head lays down on Anakin’s strong chest, her hair fanning across most of his chest. He reaches his flesh hand up to tangle in her hair and gently twirl and twist her hair, a habit that he has developed over the times that they have slept together. 

Anakin’s hand slowly starts to slow down in her hair, indicating that he is falling asleep. A sign of how tired he is. Once his breathing starts to slow is when Padme starts to nod off as well. They fall asleep in perfect harmony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is dress that Padme was wearing   
> https://www.macys.com/shop/product/lauren-ralph-lauren-georgette-cape-gown?ID=10207653
> 
> If any of y'all have some type of morning scene that you want to see for the next chapter, let me know!
> 
> also! i love all the comments ive gotten with this fic so far! keep them coming! they encourage me to keep writting this!!


	4. The Brunch

Anakin woke up to the bright Coruscant lights combined with the sun. He reaches out to Padme’s side of the bed. The ex-Jedi found that his wife's side of the bed was empty and cold. 

He bolts up out of his bed, worried for her safety. Anakin pauses and breathes, remembering that he is in their apartment, that Padme is fine and safe. That she is most likely having tea with Ahsoka. Just to make sure, Anakin closes his eyes and grounds himself in the Force. He reaches out and double checks that Ahsoka’s Force signature was content.

What he found was both Ahsoka and Padme’s (arguably softer force presens) signature being almost overwhelmed with stress. Anakin's previous relief was overwritten with concern. 

Anakin jumps out of the bed, and sprints out of the room. He rounds the corner and finds the living room empty, but nothing out of place. Anakin stops and reaches out again through his bond with Ahsoka, he feels that they are in the kitchen. He runs into the kitchen, expecting to find something. He doesn’t know what, but whatever it is he is ready. 

Once he enters the kitchen, Anakin freezes. He sees his wife and padawan covered in flour. Their faces are frozen with shock, obviously not expecting to have been caught by Anakin. 

Anakin looks around the kitchen, trying to put together what his girls were trying to make. Finally he puts two and two together, and that they are… attempting to make breakfast. 

“Ani! Ahsoka and I woke up early this morning and had some tea, when we decided to let you and Threepio sleep in.” Ahsoka chuckles at the implication of a robot sleeping in. “So Ahsoka and I decided to make breakfast for us!” 

Anakin starts laughing. Beginning it off with a small chuckle that grows into a full body laugh. He ends up laughing so hard that he has to hold onto the wall next to him to catch his breath. His face is bright red from the lack of oxygen, a few tears streaming down his face. 

Ahsoka and Padme exchange worried looks, both concerned about why he is laughing so hard at them trying to be considerate! 

“You two…” He sucks in air. “Are trying to make food?” He stands there in disbelief, utterly flabbergasted that these two girls, girls that he knows absolutely cannot cook anything in their entire life other than maybe warming something up. Are trying to make him food? Absolutely outstanding if Anakin does say so himself.

Ahsoka and Padme simultaneously nod their heads sheepishly, knowing that they are both equally horrible in the kitchen. Ahsoka’s eyes widen, her face becomes red and she ends up bursting out laughing. “Force Anakin! Put on a shirt!” 

Anakin, startled, looks down at his chest. Realizing that he flew out of bed without putting on another shirt (for Padme is still wearing his shirt). He lightly blushes, but stands up straighter with bravato.

He clears his throat. “I am going to get dresses, neither of you two” he looks both at Padme and Ahsoka “touch anything else. Once I’m presentable, I’m going to come help you two… try to fix this mess.” 

Once he leaves, the two girls look at each other and giggle. Ahsoka’s nose twitches, picking up a burning scent. “Oh karking hell! They’re burning!” 

  
  
  


By the time Anakin was able to fix the disaster breakfast, it was already midday. The small found-family of three were sitting around a small table in the kitchen. Not the large dining room table intended for senate meetings and parties, but the smaller more personal table. There is a large plant in between all of them with almost a dozen extra pancakes, a bowl of fruit salad next to it, and a few condiments for the pancakes as well. Ahsoka and Padme have cups of blue milk alongside their breakfast (more of a brunch) and Anakin has a mug of caf. 

“Padme, do you not have any senate meetings today? You’re normally in the middle of meetings right now?” Anakin questions his wife, confused about why she doesn't even seem worried about getting ready for a day. 

Padme chuckles in response. “Ani, I’ve sent Sabe into the meetings for me today. She is dressed and disguised as me and has been sending me anything important through my holopad.” She leans over and grabs her husband's hand. “Anyways, I need to be here for you and Ahsoka right now. You both are in a very new situation and need something steady.” 

Anakin and Ahsoka’s force signatures brighten up so much that even without her being force sensitive she is able to tell their happiness and elation from her comment. 

“Padme, I am so thankful that you are willing to take me in. You and Anakin didn’t have to help me. I know you have been saying that it is nothing. But it is something to me, it's everything to me.” 

Ahsoka blushes a darker orange out of embarrassment, worried about the response the married couple will give her. Padme in response is to grab Ahsoka’s hand with her other hand. “Ahsoka, I’ve already told you. Ani and I love you, we love you like you’re one of our own.” 

Anakin chokes on his caf, setting it down and coughing into his hand. The only thing he can get out is a spluttering response of, “I… what? No? I… what? Yes..?” 

Ahsoka just buries her head in her hands, Anakin messes with his napkin in his lap. Padme just chuckles at them. “You know it’s true. Ani, you know both you  _ and  _ I care about you.” 

Anakin was about to give his response, when his holopad gives off the alarm that he has a message. He stands up, worried that it may be the Jedi council. Once he picks up the pad, he grabs it and walks back to the table without looking at it. Once he sits down, he hands the pad to Padme. 

“Can you look to see if it's from the Council, I can’t handle reading it first-hand if it is.” 

Padme takes it without saying anything, just nodding her head as an affirmative to what her husband requested. She quickly scans the message, her eyebrows furrowing. 

“Well, it looks like the council is wanting to meet with you two tomorrow afternoon, and that’s it for the message. No request for an affirmation or dismissal.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaa!!! i love all of yall's comments! it really keeps me wanting to write this. Sorry that this one is so short and just, not as well written. I had a long day at work today. 
> 
> i love every single one of my readers!


End file.
